


you are a multitude of light: Uchiha Itachi x Uchiha Sasuke art collection

by wynnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Fanart, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnn/pseuds/wynnn
Summary: An exploration of the brothers' relationship.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I present to you works that I have created over the years on these two brothers. I paint mainly angst, and as such the explorations might be more abstract than one might expect.
> 
> That said, I really hope you will enjoy :)

_You are light to my death, and death to my light._


	2. 2

"Please don't disappear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can ignore the anatomy mistakes lol


	3. my blue,

_My blue, I love you._


	4. 4

_"It took me a long time to realise that I was addicted to the sound of him breaking"_


	5. 5

_"I loved him so much that I tainted him"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update so far! I have many more uchiha brothers/ itasasu works, so please have a look at my tumblr for more of it, if you are intrigued :D
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on twitter too! :D


	6. 6

My love will never find a home.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene of an end.

_Time will flow to its inevitable end,_

_and colours will fade away to white._


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when visions of his guilt come into life.

_"You haunt me - as love dances in my eyes, and guilt envelopes me"_


	9. chibi sasuke comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some childhood fluff! :D Read from R -> L.


	10. space.

_If only there was one second of space._


	11. loss.

My love,

and your loss,

becomes air.


	12. 12

Silent screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by now you can see how I really like drawing angst! ;D
> 
> These two, their relationship - it is a treasure box of various feelings. I hope that so far, I was able to portray that :)
> 
> Till our next update!
> 
> Follow me at twitter @wynnndraws or tumblr @wynnn if you are interested in more works :D


End file.
